


History and The Future

by KarmaaWolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Because I don't like her very much, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headaches & Migraines, Heartache, Heartbreaking, Hope you enjoy, Past Relationship(s), Sakura being bullied a bit, Warning Extremely Dramatic nonsense, both of them are making shit extremely hard smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaaWolf/pseuds/KarmaaWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiraiya and tsunade. The couple that should have been, but never was. Regretting the mistake she made long ago, Tsunade deals with the love she has for Jiraiya, mean while Jiraiya, who doubts the love he believed Tsunade might of had for him, tries anything to get her to love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fic, I own nothing, except the plot. Feedback is always welcome. I hope you enjoy it.

History and The Future

 

Jiraiya X Tsunade 

Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade, two of the three legendary Sannin. Tsunade, Slug Princess, Granddaughter of the First Hokage, and Master Jiraiya, The Toad Sage. Both were trained under the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. History together, that's what they had. They had known each other since childhood. Jiraiya had been there when Tsunade had needed him. When she lost her brother, Nawaki Senju, and her past boyfriend, Dan Kato. They shared the same feelings of betrayal and hurt, when Orochimaru betrayed the Leaf. So much had happened, so much had drawn them together. Only for Tsunade to lie to herself and deny Jiraiya's feelings as well as her own. 

*Flashback*   
"Tsunade, We've been together for a long time as teammates and friends. I've seen you go through so much and so many loses. I want to see you happy again. I want you to be mine. I want to be there for you, and I want to mean more than friendship to you." Jiraiya said, while blushing a bright red. It took a few moments for Tsunade to realize that Jiraiya had just done the unthinkable and confessed his feelings to her. The moment she had not expected, had arrived. The emotions had begun to swirl so quickly in her. 'Do I love him?' 'Am I ready for this?' 'Am I willing to be hurt again?' The rush of thoughts going through Tsunade's head were maddening. But one thought was clear in all those messy, scrambled thoughts. She could not be with Jiraiya. No matter how much she wanted to be. "Jiraiya, I don't feel the same. You must spout this garbage to ever pretty female you see, you perverted coot." Each word stung and burned her tongue, and made her chest hurt with an enormous pain. 'I'm sorry Jiraiya. I don't mean it, I just can't risk it.' She thought to herself. It was best for her to be devoted to the village soley. She couldn't risk the enemy finding out about her feelings for Jiraiya and using him against her. As Hokage, her first thoughts needed to be about the village, not herself. Hiding the hurt and confusion those words caused him, Jiraiya rubbed the back of his neck, as he said "Don't worry about it, you old bat. You're right though, that line is getting to used up, isn't it?" "I'll see you around, Tsunade." He stated as he turned and walked away, before she had a chance to respond with even a good bye. In that moment, Tsunade realized she had made a mistake. A terrible one, she couldn't fix. Or could she?   
*Flashback End* 

She hadn't seen Jiraiya again, after he walked away. He had left once again to train with Naruto. The training was to learn a new jutsu and control the chakra of the Nine Tails better than before. Four years. That was an incredibly long time to be away. 'Maybe I'm just getting sentimental again.' She thought. 

 

*Change Scenery*   
"NARUTO!! You'd think you'd be mature enough to be calmer by now!" Jiraiya said as he rubbed his temples in irritation. 'How this kid stays so childlike, after everything he's been through, I'll never know' Thought Jiraiya. "Aww!! Come on Pervy Sage!! I'm just tryna lighten up the trip back home." Naruto explained in an excited manor. "It's been four years and I'm excited to see everyone! Especially Grandma Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura and Iruka- Sensei." Naruto stated unaware of how Jiraiya had stopped walking at the voicing of Tsunade's name. Finally realizing his sensei had stopped, he turned and yelled "HEY!! PERVY SAGE!! Come on and hurry up! We're a days trip from home, I wanna get there faster. I want so eat some delicious ramen, already!" While his mouth was drooling excessively at the thought of consuming his favorite treat after such a long time. Jiraiya's mind was going haywire. Tsunade.. Tsunade.. Tsunade... 'There wasn't a day a didn't think about you.' He thought to himself. How could he forget about her. He was sure she was the love of his life. The only person he truly felt close to. The day he left was the worst of his life. The regret of not fighting for her. Replaying the words she said, over and over again. Snaps of fingers were all that Jiraiya heard next. "Pervy Sage! Hello! Ramen to Pervy Sage! Wake Up!" Continuously calling out to him, and snapping his fingers, Naruto had finally gotten Jiraiya's attention. "Sorry Naruto, I must have gotten a little side tracked thinking of how much Ramen you're going to scarf down when we get there." Naruto then replied "Ok, whatever you say, hurry up so we can get there sooner." 

*Time Skip* 

Walking up to the Gates of the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto began to jump around going on and on about his Ramen. Jiraiya's thoughts continuously going back to Tsunade. Her blonde hair. Her brown eyes. Her beautiful smile. He began to wonder why she had said no all those years ago. His white hair, his aging skin, his plain black eyes. Of course she wouldn't want him. Hell, the women before her barely wanted him. 'This time around I'll fight for her! I'll show her she can be mine with out a doubt in the world.' And with those thoughts, Naruto and Jiraiya entered The Leaf.


	2. Chapter Two

History and the Future (Chapter Two)   
Jiraiya x Tsunade 

*Before*   
'This time around I'll fight for her! I'll show her she can be mine without a doubt in the world!' And with those thoughts, Jiraiya and Naruto entered the Leaf. 

*Now* *Time skip – 5 minutes, at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop*   
Thoughts of everything Jiraiya could do to make Tsunade love him bounced around his head repeatedly. 'Maybe flowers from the Yamanaka Flower Shop?' 'Nah! She's too beautiful for flowers that would die eventually.' 'Maybe instead of trying to cut straight to the chase, I should romance her......' 'THAT'S IT!!! THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO!!' Happy that he had something in mind, Jiraiya set ahead to planning the best surprise for his beautiful Tsunade.   
"So Pervy Sage, when are we going to let Grandma Tsunade, and the others that we're back already?" Naruto asked as he took a short break from stuffing his face with his, BBQ Pork, Ramen. "Soon Naruto, soon." Jiraiya stated calmly. "Now finish eating." "No need to tell me twice!!" Naruto stated happily. 

*Scene Change*   
'I wonder how he's doing' Tsunade wondered to herself, not for the first time. Shaking her head, she tried to rid herself of the thought. "LADY TSUNADE!" Sakura ran into the Hokage's office yelling. "What's the matter Sakura?" Tsunade asked calmly, hoping to hint to the child to relax a bit. "Lady tsunade, I just received word that Master Jiraiya and Naruto are back." Sakura rushed out, taking a deep breath of air as soon as she finished. "Really now, and who told you this?" Tsunade asked with a serious face. "Does it really matter who told me? The fact is their back and we should just be happy about that!" Sakura said sassily. "Listen, here young lady! Don't give me that attitude!" Tsunade said, becoming extremely furious with the way she was spoken to. Of course it mattered who gave the information. she needed to know, so she could summon them to her office and investigate further, when they got to the village, why they didn’t come straight to her to advise that they were back. "Forgive me Lady Tsunade, for my poor choice in tone of voice. But we must go see them, I don’t't think they'll be coming her anytime soon. Especially since they didn't come here first." Sakura said, feeling remorseful for the way she spoke to her Hokage and Mentor. "Don’t' do it again." Tsunade answered agitatidley. "Send a ninja to search for them, and summon them to my office. That will be all Sakura, you're dismissed" She stated harshly. "But, But Lady Tsunade, it would b--" "I said that will be ALL!" Tsunade interrupted. "Yes Ma'am" Sakura said quietly, as she left sulking. 

*Seen change*   
"Yo! Naruto, I have some business to handle, so I'll leave you here." Jiraiya told Naruto, only half paying attention. "Smurrrreee Pevyyy Smaggee!" Naruto said, with his mouth full. "Alright, see you later kid." Jiraiya said as he left the shop, thinking of nothing but romantic ideas for his love.   
'A date... Where do you take women you love on a date?' 'Maybe to the shore?' 'Nah, she's hokage she couldn't leave the village on a whim.' 'This will take a lot of planning.' So Caught up in his own mental conversation he hadn't realized he had knocked someone over.


End file.
